


Weekend in Ventura

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [64]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash asks you to be his fake partner for a couples only weekend.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Weekend in Ventura

Steven plans a couples only weekend in Ventura as a little treat after the release of the band's new album. Axl and Erin, Steven and Cheryl, Duff and Mandy and Izzy and Angela are coming. Only Slash has recently broken up with his girlfriend and he really needs to take a break and get out of the city, but as this getaway excludes singles, he needs to find a fake partner.

"Darling…" he starts, the nickname immediately giving you a suspicious feeling. "Steven planned a couples only weekend and I was wondering if you could please pretend we suddenly can't keep our hands off each other because I really need to get out for two days at least."

"Wow, this sounds dramatic," you laugh. "Where are we going?"

Slash smiles at the indication that you'll come with him. "Ventura."

"Count me in!"

"Thank you. But…" He fumbles with his bracelet. "Um, don't you think we should… practice kissing? You know, so it looks natural in front of other people…"

"A-alright, yeah…" You set your cola can on the table before scooting closer to Slash and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Your heart rate picks up when you pull away.

"Let's try that again, that looked awkward." He gently pulls you closer and closes his eyes, pressing his lips against yours. After a few seconds, you slip your tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

"That should be convincing," you whisper shakily when he breaks the kiss.

"Yeah… it should."

You stare at each other for a moment before going for another, more passionate kiss. "I don't want to stop kissing you," he murmurs against your lips.

"Then don't."


End file.
